Padawan's Tale
by brokenknight
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Luminara Unduli, two Jedi Masters, just got two new padawans, though they have to both help each other teach these two girls how to work as a Jedi with a clear mind. This is femslash so if you don't like that than don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own any of the characters except for Siri Zota and Lendra Visz, and before anyone comments, if anyone actually cares, I realized too late that Siri was a name used in the books when Obi-Wan was a padawan, that is why I added the last name.** **Well I hope you enjoy and leave a comment. **

Siri ran down the halls of the temple quickly with her Mirialan friend, Lendra, right next to her. They both stopped right outside the council chambers and took a deep breath before they entered calmly and stood in the center of the room bowing to the Jedi Masters sitting around the room. Master Yoda stood chuckling softly, "Almost late you were younglings" Lendra lifted her head and looked at him, "We apologize master, it won't happen again" Yoda shook his head, "Fine it is, happen again it will" Lendra nodded bowing her head again as Yoda sat back down in his seat. Obi-wan stood up next and approached them slowly, "Okay, you two have past the trials to become padawan learners, but you both will have the same Master" The two girls nodded standing up straight as Anakin walked up to them, "I will be your teacher while you are a padawan, though Master Luminara will be on the majority of our missions so she can help ensure you both get specialized training based on what your species can do" he looked at Lendra, "She will mainly help you where I can't" the tall girl nodded, "Alright master". Anakin nodded and took some of Siri's black hair on the side of her head and twisted it carefully into a small ponytail that hung over her right shoulder as Luminara came up to Lendra and did the same thing to her brown hair.

The council stayed silent during the whole process before Yoda spoke up again, "Padawans, you are now, dismissed you are. Go with your Masters you shall" The two padawans nodded and bowed before turning and seeing a young Togruta and Mirialan walk into the room moving next to them quickly, "We are sorry Masters" they said in unison, Obi-wan stepped forward clipping a string of beads to the back of the Togruta's head where she already had a head piece of the same beads then braided the other girls hair like Master Luminara did, "You two shall be my students which means you will be working alongside Master Unduli and Skywalker along with their padawans Siri and Lendra." The two girls nodded and bowed before turning to the other two padawans and masters, "Hello, I'm Ahsoka Tano" the Togruta said bowing to them as the Mirialan bowed as well, "Greetings, I am Barriss Offee" Obi-wan smiled and put his hands on their shoulders, "Good now let's go get you two settled in" he bowed as did they before he led them out of the chamber.

Yoda had his eyes closed as he meditated in his chair and Anakin and Luminara started to lead their students out before he spoke, "Stay you four will". Siri tensed, 'Oh no, he can't know' she thought to Lendra who sighed in her head, 'Calm down, the force meld is probably what he senses but he can't know about us'. Yoda opened his eyes and stood walking to them slowly, "Sense something inside the four of you, force meld you have" he paused and watched Siri relax slightly, "But attachment I sense as well" he chuckled as Siri tensed again. "Let this go on I will, until prove problematic it does". Siri looked at him, "But Master, it's against the Jedi code" he nodded, "Yes but break this part of the code many have, code rewritten it should be" Lendra bowed, "My thanks Master" Yoda smiled, "Of course padawan, same attachment the other two share" Siri looked at him, "Master, if I may, why would you change the code?" Yoda grinned, "Study the attachment I have, many with an attachment push away the dark side they do." Siri nodded slowly as Anakin and Luminara stepped forward, "We shall teach them how to work together efficiently and without letting the attachment get I the way." Yoda nodded, "Dismissed you are." The four Jedi bowed before the Masters led their padawans out of the chamber.

Anakin looked at the two padawans when they got outside the door, "I want you both to meet someone" he said as a woman walked up to them and stood next to Anakin smiling warmly at the girls, "Hello girls, I'm Senator Padme Amidala" Siri and Lendra bowed, "Hello senator, I'm Siri Zota" Anakin looked at her, "Zota?" Siri flinched and looked down, Lendra slipped her arm around the smaller girl's waist, "Yes Master, she is the daughter of the late Jedi Master Anderson Zota" Anakin bowed, "I'm sorry for your lost Siri, I promise I won't let anything happen to you, for one, you're my student also your father saved my life more than once" Siri nodded and kept her head down as Lendra sighed bowing, "I'm sorry Senator, I am Lendra Visz" Master Luminara looked at her, "Wow, a smuggler's daughter becoming a Jedi, that's new" Lendra sighed, "I know, and I have to admit it hurts that she so willingly let me go just so she could go back to piloting ships whenever she wanted."

Lendra shook her head and her and Siri turn to Padme, "Sorry for the depression Senator" they said in unison bowing to her. Padme shook her head and looked at Anakin, "Don't worry about it you two, but Ani, what all do they have to do still?" Anakin chuckled softly, "They need to build their lightsabers and spar with us before you can kidnap them" Padme sighed but nodded then hugged the girls quickly, "I'll see you two later tonight than" she said before walking away. Lendra watched her leave, 'That was…." Siri watched her walk away as well, "Strange" she finished the sentence for Lendra. Anakin chuckled and Luminara shook her head as they led the girls to their new quarters. They looked around the white living room/kitchen when they walked in and immediately Siri sat cross legged on the floor taking her lightsaber materials out of her robe pocket and set it all out in front of her. Lendra smiled and watched her next to their masters, Siri closed her eyes as she used the force the pick up half of the materials and slowly put it together and setting it down gently then worked on the second one and set that down when she finished.

Siri stood and picked up her two lightsabers activating them to see the blades, one blade shot out as a cobalt blue and the other was a violet color. Anakin nodded watching, "Good, at least you can put your lightsaber together" he laughed as Siri swung the blades around quickly, "And you don't look like an idiot using two blades" Siri grinned and deactivated them and clipped them onto each side of her waist. Lendra smiled at her then dropped to the ground closing her eyes and lifted her materials and concentrated as she assembled her weapon, she stood with the silver and gold hilt still floating in the air in front of her, she grabbed it and activated it, a black blade shot out of the hilt and Luminara looked at her, "Why would you have a darksaber?" Lendra shook her head, "It is not, and the crystal my mother gave me makes it black but not exactly a darksaber, a darksaber has a long blade but it is also a thin blade, more like an actual sword." Luminara nodded, "That is true, but would you really want to risk something your mother has given you?" Lendra sighed and took out one more crystal and quickly stripped her lightsaber and replaced the crystal and activated it when she finished and a gold blade shot out this time, "Yes, but not something she risked her life to get." She smiled and swung the blade a few times carefully and deactivated it clipping it to her waist.

Luminara and Anakin smiled at the two padawans before leading them out of the living quarters. Luminara bowed before walking away down the hall as Anakin walked the opposite way towards the entrance to the temple. Siri and Lendra stayed in step with him, "Master, where are we going?" Siri asked looking around at the outside area of the temple, he chuckled, "To Padme's place, I know she's dying to see you." Siri was silent taking in the sights of Coruscant while Lendra stood tense next to Anakin who looked at her, "What's wrong?" She frowned, "I feel something, it doesn't seem right…" She trailed off looking around as they entered the building, "It's getting stronger" she mumbled. Anakin frowned, "I can't sense anything" Lendra nodded and grabbed her lightsaber activating it, "Than I know who it is" she said rushing into the apartment that was Padme's. She stopped seeing the short Mirialan girl holding two red lightsaber blades to the Senator's throat, "Stop this Marla!" The girl turned and frowned, "Lendra? I was hoping she would've kept you" she threw Padme at Lendra who caught her in one arm and blocked one strike with her lightsaber then covered Padme with her body as Marla slashed with the other saber.

Lendra hissed as she felt the tip of the red blade cutting through her black and gold robes, she pushed Padme into Anakin when he ran into the room with Siri right behind him. She turned blocking both of Marla's blades with her own. The Sith apprentice glared at her when she jumped back, "I didn't want to have to kill you of all people Lendra" she sighed shaking her head before looking in her eyes and smirked, "Well, guess when you're gone I'll go after your mother" Lendra cleared her head pushing aside the anger she felt rise at the threat against her mother, she held her arm out pushing Anakin and Siri back, "This is my fight" she said calmly staring at Marla. Marla laughed, "Then you'll die today young one" Lendra sighed, "Just surrender Marla, I don't want to fight family" she pleaded deactivating her lightsaber as Marla laughed, "You're not even fit to be a padawan yet". Lendra sighed and activated her gold blade once again, "I'm sorry, but if you won't surrender than I'll have to fight you" Marla grinned, "Good" she said before charging at her swinging one blade at her legs and the other at her torso, Lendra closed her eyes and jumped over the low blade and blocked the high one holding hers against it and swung her blade in an arch quickly causing Marla's lightsaber to fly out of her hand and Siri caught it quickly.

Lendra sighed as she continued to move around Marla who swung at her again aiming at her legs but switched at the last minute and cut right through Lendra's elbow causing the girl to scream as her arm and lightsaber fell to the ground, she stumbled back holding the burnt stump of her arm as Marla smirked raising her blade again then brought it down towards her but a blue blade appeared from next to them stopping it just before it could touch Lendra's neck. Marla glared at Siri who smirked, "Sorry, but I can't let you do that to my girl" she pushed on Marla's blade and she stumbled back into Anakin's chest who wrapped his mechanical arm around her throat taking her lightsaber, "Hello Sith" Marla laughed and watched Siri walk back to Padme after checking with Lendra, she smirked and shot lightning from her fingertips at her niece laughing as the girl collapsed to the ground in pain, "Let me go Jedi or I can guarantee she dies" Anakin faltered and looked at Siri who Padme was holding back, he sighed but released his hold on her. Marla smirked and took her two lightsabers with her free hand hesitating before she let up on the lightening then she jumped out of the opened window disappearing from sight.

Lendra was silent as she tried to sit up on the ground, trying desperately not to show any pain that she felt. She looked up when she felt a hand push her back down gently, Anakin shook his head, "No sitting up yet Lendra, we'll have medic droids up here soon enough" she sighed but nodded laying back down on the ground. Siri dropped next to her and hugged her carefully, "I'm sorry" she mumbled into the girl's neck quietly. Lendra sighed shakily shaking her head as she gently pushed Siri back, 'Sweetie, later, when Master Skywalker and the Senator aren't here watching us' she thought to her girl as she looked in her eyes smiling softly. Siri nodded and stood up moving back as the medic droids came inside the apartment closely followed closely by Master Luminara who rushed over to Anakin who had an arm around a tearful Padme and a stoic looking Siri as the medics took Lendra away.

Anakin looked at Luminara and sighed, "I'm sorry Master, I didn't even sense the presence but Lendra did, she ran ahead and said we shouldn't interfere since it was her fight. She wasn't angry or anything so I let her handle the Sith, she did well, but I do think there's something about that woman that Lendra hasn't told us." Luminara sighed and nodded, "At least she's alive." Siri cleared her throat and looked at both her Masters, "I know who that woman was."


	2. Chapter 2

** AN: I don't own anything except for my OC's and I do hope you guys like this so far, I'm trying to write and keep updates at once a week but with school it'll be difficult, but please review!**

Siri looked at the two Jedi masters that sat across from her in the living room part of their living quarters. Luminara watched her closely as Anakin spoke, "Alright Siri, tell us whatever you can about that woman." Siri nodded, "Of course master, she is Lendra's aunt, I don't know exactly how close they are, I'm assuming not very since Lendra rarely spoke of her. Marla from what I could tell was a very cold woman, Lendra would always try to get away from the house whenever she would go to visit with her mother. But that's all Lendra actually told me so I don't know if there's anything else to know about her." Anakin nodded, "Well since she's a Sith we need to let the council know about her and see what course they wish to take." Siri nodded and stood, "Of course, but may I go check on Lendra?" Anakin nodded, "Go ahead" Luminara stood and followed Siri as she left the living quarters and into the hallway.

Siri continued walking down through the temple towards the medbay, "What can I help you with Master?" She asked without turning back to see Luminara. The Jedi master followed the girl, "You realize that you were angry when you protected Lendra?" Siri sighed but nodded, "Yes, but that's why I didn't fight her, I just made sure she didn't kill Lendra. I know how to keep calm master, just try to trust us a tiny bit." She stopped outside the medbay doors and looked at Luminara who nodded, "Alright, I'll trust you both until you prove that we can't." Siri smiled a bit, "Thank you master." She bowed respectfully before going into the medbay where Lendra was sitting up in the bed. Luminara watched the two padawans talk and smile at each other for a moment before she turned and went back to the council chambers.

Siri smiled and hugged Lendra once she couldn't feel Luminara's presence anymore. Lendra held her tightly and kissed her head, "Thanks, for saving me earlier." Siri chuckled, "I'm always saving your ass." The other girl shook her head and kissed her lips softly, "Oh well, I'll save you one day." Siri smiled and shook her head, "Nope, I won't need it." She kissed her lightly before standing up, "I'm going to see if the council has a mission for us." Lendra nodded and stood from the bed, "I'll come with you, the droids cleared me earlier today, they just wanted to make sure I ate before I left." Siri nodded taking the girl's hand before walking out of the medbay.

Anakin saw them I the hall as he left the council chambers and looked at Lendra, "Hey Lendra, how are you feeling?" Lendra grinned lifting her arm showing the mechanical arm that replaced her lost arm, "I'm fine and ready to get onto the missions." Anakin chuckled, "Good because I'm leaving on my own special assignment with master Unduli, you two though will be going with Obi-Wan on protection detail for senator Amidala." Siri nodded along with Lendra, seeing his padawans weren't going to argue with him Anakin smiled, "Great, now get goig to the senator's quarters." They both nodded and bowed to him respectfully before running out of the temple and headed to the senate building. After a while they made it to Senator Amidala's quarters and knocked on the door which then slid open revealing a smiling Padme, "Hi you two" she pulled them both inside and hugged them before looking Lendra over frowning at her mechanical arm, "It doesn't hurt does it?" she whispered sadly and Lendra shook her head, "No ma'am, I don't feel any pain there anymore."

Padme smiled and nodded, "That's good and I assume Anakin has told you that you're part of my security detail?" Siri nodded, "Yes senator" Padme nodded and led them out of the building and to her ship that would take her to Alderaan for her conference. Siri and Lendra followed her into the small living quarters that held a couch and sat with her as the image of Obi-Wan appeared on the holo-vid in front of them, "Siri and Lendra, I am sorry but I won't be able to accompany you on this assignment, concentrate and protect the senator at all costs, understood?" The padawans nodded and stood bowing, "Yes master." They said in unison as the image dissipated. Padme sighed shaking her head as the ship took off, "You two need to relax, I'm sure nothing will happen." Siri shook her head, "Lendra stay with Padme, I'm going make some rounds through the ship, make sure no Sith or bounty hunters got on board." Lendra nodded, "Alright Siri, just be careful, please." She said softly watching the other girl flash her a smile before she turned and walked out of the quarters.

Siri walked through the ship hallways reaching out with the Force to see if she could sense anyone or anything that shouldn't be there. She was on her second rounds and close to the quarters where Lendra and Padme were, she looked around and smirked hearing a boot hit one of the ventilation grates above her head. She pulled the grate down and a boy around the age of fifteen landed on his feet gracefully in front of her glaring at her, "I was kind of busy" He spat out at her. Siri laughed at him, "Who are you kid?" He pulled a lightsaber from his belt activated the red blade, "I'm John apprentice of Marla." Siri shook her head and activated both her lightsabers, "Sorry to hear that kid." John charged at her quickly and she jumped over his head easily, 'Lendra, get Padme to her sleeping quarters quickly, it's small enough in there for you to protect her easier.' She said through their force meld and tried to concentrate on her fight at hand when the door behind her opened and Lendra led Padme out of the room. Padme watched as John charged towards her quickly as he bypassed Siri who quickly moved in front of the other two women blocking his red blade between her own, "Go now!" Lendra glanced at Siri worriedly but put her hand on Padme's back leading her towards her sleeping quarters.

Lendra shut and locked the door as Padme sat on the bed and watched as the girl paced then stopped taking a deep breath and sat on the ground near Padme's bed. Padme sighed, "Lendra, is she okay?" she whispered softly and let out a breath as the girl nodded, "So far she is." She said quietly closing her eyes.

Siri blocked the blade as it got closer to her and swung her arm in a sharp arc sending his lightsaber flying out of his hands. She started walking towards him slowly and when she reached down to grab his shirt she saw his lightsaber fly back to his hand and barely moved back enough so it only impaled her lower abdomen and she fell to her knees dropping one of her own lightsabers to hold the wound. John walked closer and smirked lifting his lightsaber to strike her down but she swung her right arm that still held one of her lightsabers and it burned right through his wrist as one of the royal guard came behind him and grabbed his arms.

Siri dropped her remaining lightsaber as the captain of the guard helped her to her feet and the soldier took John to an escape pod to take him back to Courosant. Siri went to the medical quarters on the ship with the captain and the medical droid looked her over cleaning and bandaging the wound, after which Lendra and Padme rushed into the room and over to her. The medical droid followed the captain out and Lendra kissed Siri softly, "You're reckless." She murmured gripping the other girl's robes tightly, Siri chuckled brushing a strand of Lendra's hair behind her ear, "I know, but I'm fine." She looked over Lendra's head at Padme, "Senator, are you okay?" Padme smacked her arm, "It's Padme to you dammit" Siri nodded quickly, startled, "Y… Yes, sorry Padme." The senator nodded and hugged her and Lendra, "Stupid and reckless girl, just like your master." She whispered.

After a few hours of resting in the medical quarters Siri was released and went to Padme's sleeping quarters and got her in bed safely before her and Lendra left and went to their own quarters. Siri took off her robe so she was left in her tunic and laid down on their bed and Lendra placed all three lightsabers on the bedside table next to them before laying down and hugging the girl in front of her tightly. Siri sighed quietly as she relaxed into the warm solid body holding her tightly, "I love you." She whispered before she succumbed to her exhaustion leaving Lendra awake watching over her throughout the night and keeping an eye out for any disturbance in the Force and wondering what this protection detail will have in store for them.


End file.
